marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Skull (Clone Body, Watcher Datafile)
RED SKULL Johann Schmidt secret Johan Schmidt, son of an abusive father, longed for a master who would show him the way to achieve power. After the Nazis had come to power in Germany, he met Adolf Hitler, while working as a bellboy in a hotel. The dictator looked closely at Schmidt and saw the bellboy's hatred of all mankind, an emotion that Hitler asserted he himself shared. Schmidt saw in Hitler's eyes all of his own fears and frustrations, the embodiment of evil, and a model after which he could pattern himself. Hitler personally took over Schmidt's training. Hitler gave Schmidt a lifelike red skull-like mask and named him the Red Skull. The Skull was answerable only to Hitler himself. The Skull undertook a wide variety of missions for Hitler, most of which involved the Skull's specialty, the spreading of terror. In the early 1940's, before the United States entered World War II, the Red Skull was particularly involved with subversive activities in the United States. The United States government created the costumed persona of Captain America so that there would be a costumed counterpart to the Red Skull. It was in the United States, before America officially entered World War II, that the Red Skull had his first conflicts with Steve Rogers, the original Captain America, the man who became his principal and perennial nemesis. When Germany's defeat was becoming a reality, the Red Skull was more determined than ever to obtain vengeance for his numerous personal defeats by Captain America and Bucky. While he was fighting Cap in a secret bunker under Berlin, an Allied plane dropped a huge blockbuster bomb on the bunker, causing a cave-in that Captain America barely escaped. Support pillars that crisscrossed over the Red Skull when the bunker caved in saved him from being struck by tons of rubble when the bomb hit. The cave-in released an experimental gas from canisters in the bunker which put the Skull into suspended animation during which his wounds slowly healed. Red Skull was found by a search team sent by the subversive organization called THEM, which was actually the ruling council of Hydra headed by Baron Strucker. Strucker carefully concealed his identity from the Skull after the latter was revived. By this time the first three Sleepers had already been destroyed by the original Captain America, who had emerged from his own state of suspended animation earlier. The Skull agreed to cooperate with THEM and did so just long enough to steal the Cosmic Cube from AIM, which was then one of THEM's subsidiary organizations. This theft led to the Skulls first postwar clash with the original Captain America, who again defeated him. Believing that with Hitler's death he himself should now rule the world, the Red Skull made repeated attempts at world domination. In his various attacks on world peace he employed the Cosmic Cube, the army of Exiles, a fragment of Hydra, and more Sleeper Robots, among many other means of conquest. However, the Skull nevertheless repeatedly met defeat, most often through the efforts of the original Captain America. Due to the Skull's ties to the Nazis, many supervillains refuse to ally with him. The only supervillains who will willingly work with the Red Skull are usually those with either prior membership with the Nazis, or have been influenced by the Nazi philosophy. These includes Arnim Zola, Baron Zemo, Crossbones, Baron Strucker, and Sin. The Red Skull is a master of political, military, and subversive strategy, as well as a brilliant planner and organizer. The Red Skull even survived the death of his original body. The psionic mind transference technology developed by Arnim Zola grants him virtual immortality. The Red Skull's mind has survived his physical bodies' death several times by being transferred through differing means to new bodies. Presently his mind resides in a cloned body of himself. In his original body the Red Skull was a fine hand to hand combatant, although not to the level of Captain America. He was also a brilliant fencer and skilled marksman. In his cloned body he is an exact match of Steve Rogers. The Red Skull had access to an immense arsenal of weapons. Many of these were conventional but others were advanced beyond the scope of contemporary mainstream science. The Red Skull's most infamous personal weapon was his so-called "dust of death." The chemical composition of this powder is unknown, but it kills a victim within seconds of making contact with his or her skin, causing the skin on the victim's head to tighten, shrivel, and take on a red discoloration, while causing all the hair on the victim's head to fall out. As a result, the victim's corpse appears to have a "red skull" for a head. While committing murders with this weapon, the Skull often hummed, whistled, or played a tape recording of Chopin's funeral march, which was also the Skull's trademark music when he committed murders in the early 1940's. The Skull could fire his "dust of death" from a special handgun. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions Brilliant Strategist, Ex-Nazi Nihilist, Master of Terror Power Sets EMBODIMENT OF TERROR Enhanced Intellect D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Fearsome Visage. Add a D6 and step up your effect die when inflicting emotional stress. SFX: Focus. In a pool including an Embodiment of Terror power, replace two dice of equal steps with one die of +1 step. SFX: Genetic Engineered Clone. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications by disease, fatigue, or poison. SFX: Master Planner. Spend a doom die to step up a Specialty-related stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Memory Transference. When taking trauma in a scene, Red Skull’s mind is transferred into another clone body and his former body disintigrates in a matter of seconds. You may spend a D8 doom die to release Dust of Death in the process. When doing so, for each additional target add a D6 to your dice pool, keep an additional effect die and use three dice for your total. SFX: Sacrifices Must Be Made. Spend a doom die to redirect physical stress or complications onto a nearby ally that was not targeted by the attack. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Embodiement of Terror power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Limit: Extremist. Step up mental or emotional stress from being outsmarted, or loss of control to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. ARSENAL OF TERROR Body Armor D8, Energy Blast D8, Reality Control D8, Teleport D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your dice pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Artificial Tesseract. Step up or double a power for one action. If that action fails, take mental stress equal to that power die. SFX: Bulletproof. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore physical stress or trauma from kinetic-based attacks. SFX: Dust of Death. Spend a D8 doom to step up or double Weapon for an attack action. Keep three dice for your total, then shutdown Dust of Death SFX. Spend a D8 doom die to recover. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Arsenal of Terror power die to a pool. Step back each Embodiment of Terror power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. Limit: Anything is Expendable. Spend a resource, asset, or complication created by Red Skull to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown an Arsenal of Terror power or SFX to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Combat Master D10, Covert Master D10, Media Expert D8, Menace Master D10, Mystic Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Master D10, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Nazi Category:Axis Mundi Category:Commission on Superhuman Activities Category:Exiles Category:Hydra Category:National Force Category:Nihilistic Order Category:Prime Movers Category:S-Men Category:Secret Empire Category:Skeleton Crew Category:Thule Society Category:Ultimatum